myalbumcollectionfandomcom-20200213-history
My Album Collection Wiki
Welcome to the My Album Collection Wiki This is an ongoing project. It is going to be a database for all of the Albums I own. I will list the tracks and bonus tracks. All bonus tracks will have notes about what realease that particular track is/was on. This can be used by anyone who wants to see if something truely exists or not. . I am also open to trade rare tracks. So If I have something that you would like, please get in touch and we will see what we can do. The Trading Area This area lists what I am looking for. I can trade any track that appears on any tracklist that I have listed. All in mp3 format. If you do not have anything that I am looking for in the list below, then still contact me as Im sure we can find something. *I am chasing tracks by the band "3", namely bonus tracks on different editions of their albums, B-sides, alternate takes, remixes etc etc. You can contact me on here, post a message in the talk page or Make and Edit to this Trading Area segment with what you have available (but only if you can do so without messing up the pages formatting) *I am chasing stuff by: [[3 Doors Down]], [[28 Days]], [[30 Seconds To Mars]], [[50 Cent]] and [[A Perfect Circle]]. Looking for a place to purchase the other albums on CD and The usual B-sides/demos/alternate takes etc. List of Bands/Artists (in Alphabetical Order) I will have a coding system covering numerous areas, as I form this system it would be explained below, but do check back often, as the letters may change: (A) = A perfect or almost perfect discography! (B) = Incomplete. More will be added once I reach other areas of my collection (C) = CD Collection, This collection consists of some songs I own on CD (D) = Digital Collection, This collection consists of some songs obtained via the internet (E) = Incomplete, but I own a couple. A perfect place for those looking to trade (F) = Incomplete, I own very little. A perfect place for those looking to trade (G) = Unsure If there are other releases, without researching (P) = Promo, A rare category where I own a promo CD (Z) = Work In progress (+) = I have listed all (or most) of the bonus tracks for the listed albums (that I am aware of) (++) = I have listed all (or most) of the bonus tracks for all of that band/atrist's albums (+++) = I have included Demo's/EP's and singles no plus signs just means that I am still working on that page *[[+44]] (A+++) (D) *[[3]] (B) (C) (Z) (E) (+) *[[3 Doors Down]] (B) (C) (Z) (E) (+) *[[5ive]] (C) (F) *[[13 Circles]] (C) *[[28 Days]] (B) (C) (E) (+) *[[30 Seconds To Mars]] (B) (C) (E) (+) *[[50 Cent]] (C) (F) *[[(The) 69 Eyes]] (C) (E) *[[88 To Yesterday]] (A) (C) (+++) *[[A.F.I.]] (B) (C) (E) *[[A Good Front]] (B) *[[A Perfect Circle]] (C) (F) *[[Absent Hearts]] (C) (E) *[[AC/DC]] (B) (C) (D) (E) (P) *[[(The) Acacia Strain]] (C) (F) *[[Acid Mothers Temple & The Melting Paraiso U.F.O.]] *[[Adalita]] (C) (E) *[[Adam Said Galore]] *[[Adebisi Shank]] (E) (C) (E) *[[Adele]] (C) (F) *[[Adrienne Pierce]] (B) (C) (D) (Z) *[[Aerosmith]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Afro Chameleon]] *[[After Rain ]](C) (G) *[[Against Me!]] (C) (F) *[[Agnesis]] (A) (C) *[[Akon]] *[[Alabama Shakes]] (P) (G) *[[Alanis Morissette]] (B) (C) (E) *[[(The) Algorithm]] (C) (E) (G) *[[Alice Cooper]] (B) (C) (E) (Z) *[[Alice In Chains]] (C) (E) *[[Alicia Keys]] (C) (F) *[[Alien Ant Farm]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Alison Krauss]] (C) (F) *[[Alithia]] *[[All American Rejects (The)|(The) All American Rejects]] (C) (E) *[[All That Remains]] (C) (F) *[[alt-J]] (C) (F) *[[Amberdown]] (C) (G) *[[(The) Amity Affliction]] (C) (F) *[[Amorphis]] (C) (B) (D) (E) (Z) *[[Amy Winehouse]] (C) (F) *[[Anathema]] (C) (E) *[[Anastasia]] (C) (E) *[[Anberlin]] (C) (F) *[[And So I Watch You From Afar]] (C) (G) *[[Andrew Stockdale]] (C) (F) *[[(The Angels)|(The) Angels]] (C) (F) *[[Angels And Airwaves]] (C) (E) *[[Angus & Julia Stone]] / [[Angus Stone]] *[[Anima]] (C) (F) *[[Animals As Leaders]] (C) (E) *[[Anthrax]] *[[Apache]] (C) (G) *[[Archetype]] (C) (F) (G) *[[Architecture In Helsinki]] (C) (F) *[[Arctic Monkeys]] (B) (E) *[[Arctic Sleep]] (C) (B) (D) (E) *[[Area-7]] *[[Art Vs. Science]] (C) (F) *[[Asking Alexandria]] *[[At The Drive-In]] (+++) (A) (C) (D) *[[Atlas Genius]] (C) (G) *[[Atreyu]] *[[Augie March]] *[[Avenged Sevenfold]] (B) (E) *[[Ayreon]] (C) (E) *[[B.B. King]] (C) (F) *[[Baby Animals]] (C) (E) *[[Baby Metal]] *[[Bach]] (C) (E) *[[Bad Company]] (C) (E) *[[Bad Meets Evil]] (C) (G) *[[Bad Religion]] (C) (E) *[[Barenaked Ladies]] (C) (E) *[[Battle Of The Planets]] (A) (C) *[[Battleships]] (C) (G) *[[Bayou]] (C) (G) *[[Beastie Boys]] (C) (F) *[[(The) Beautiful Girls]] (C) (E) *[[Beethoven]] (C) (E) *[[Behind Crimson Eyes]] (C) (E) *[[Be'Lakor]] (A) (C) *[[Ben Folds]] (C) (E) *[[Ben Folds Five]] (C) (E) *[[Benediction]] (C) (G) *[[Bernard Fanning]] (C) (E) *[[Between The Buried And Me]] (C) (F) *[[Beyond Black Void]] (C) (F) *[[Big Sean]] (C) (E) *[[Big Sir]] (C) (G) *[[Billy Corgan]] (C) (E) *[[Billy Joel]] (C) (E) *[[Black Country Communion]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Black Crowes]] (C) (E) *[[Black Eyes Peas|Black Eyed Peas]] (C) (B) (E) *[[(The) Black Keys]] (C) (E) *[[Black Label Society]] (C) (E) *[[Black Sabbath]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Black Sorrows]] (C) *[[Blink 182]] (A+++) (D) (C) *[[Bliss N Eso]] *[[Blondie]] (C) (F) *[[Bloodhound Gang]] (C) (F) *[[Blue October]] (C) (E) *[[Blue Oyster Cult]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Blur]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Birds Of Tokyo]] (C) (F) *[[Birdy]] (C) (G) *[[Bob Dylan]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Bob Gordons]] (C) (G) *[[Bob Sinclair]] (C) (F) *[[Bobby Alu]] (C) (E) *[[Bob Evans]] (C) (E) *[[Bob Marley]] (C) (F) *[[Bomfunk MC's]] (C) (F) *[[Bonjah]] (C) (G) *[[Bon Jovi]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Bonnie Raitt]] (C) (F) *[[Boris]] (C) (E) *[[Boris The Blade]] *[[Boston]] (C) (F) *[[Boy And Bear]] (C) (E) *[[Boz Scaggs]] (C) (E) *[[Bring Me The Horizon]] (C) (E) *[[Brittish India|British India]] (C) (E) *[[Brooks & Dunn]] (C) (F) *[[Bullet For My Valentine]] (C) (E) *[[Buried In Verona]] (C) (E) *[[Bush]] (C) (F) *[[Butterfly Effect (The)]] (C) (E) *[[Bygones]] (C) (G) *[[C.W. Stoneking]] (C) (E) *[[Cairo Knife Fight]] (C) (E) *[[Cake]] (C) (F) *[[Caligulas Horse]] (C) (E) *[[Calvin Harris]] (C) (F) *[[Carl Riseley]] (C) (F) *[[Carole King]] (C) (E) *[[Cannibal Corpse]] (C) (F) *[[Catatonia]] (C) (F) *[[Cat Empire (The)]] (C) (F) *[[Chamillionaire]] (C) (F) *[[Chaos Divine]] (A) (C) *[[Chelsea Wolfe]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Chemical Brothers]] *[[Chicago]] (C) (E) *[[Children Of Bodom]] (C) (E) *[[Childsaint]] (C) (G) *[[Chimaira]] (C) (E) *[[Chingy]] (C) (F) *[[Chris Brown]] (B) (C) (E) *[[Chris Gibbs]] (C) (G) *[[Chris Rea]] (C) (F) *[[(The) Clash]] (C) (E) *[[Closure In Moscow]] *[[Coheed And Cambria]] (C) (E) *[[Cold Chisel]] (C) (B) *[[Coldplay]] (C) *[[Cold War Kids ]](C) (F) *[[Cradle Of Filth]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Cranberries]] (C) (E) *[[Crash Test Dummies]] (C) (E) *[[Creed]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Crimson Armada]] (C) (G) *[[Crowded House]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Crown]] (C) (G) *[[Crypts]] (C) (G) *[[(The) Cult]] (C) (F) *[[Cult Of Luna]] (C) (F) *[[(The) Cure]] (C) (E) *[[Custom Royal]] (C) (E) *[[Cynic]] (C) (G) *[[Cypress Hill]] (C) (E) *[[D12]] (C) (B) (E) *[[(The) Dandy Warhols]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Darkness]] (C) (E) *[[Dark Universe]] (C) *[[David Bowie]] (C) (A) *[[David Gilmour]] (C) (F) *[[Days Away]] (C) (G) *[[Dead Letter Circus]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Dead Weather]] (C) (E) *[[Deantoni Parks]] (C) (G) *[[Dear Leader]] (C) (G) *[[DeathAngel]] (C) (F) *[[Death Cab For Cutie]] (C) (E) *[[December Pearls]] (C) (F) *[[Deep Purple]] (C) (B) (E) *[[Def Leppard]] (C) (F) *[[Deftones]] (C) (F) *[[Devil Driver]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Devil Rides Out]] (C) (E) *[[Devin Townsend Project]] (C) (B) (E) *[[Diesel]] (C) (E) *[[Dio]] (C) (E) *[[Dire Straits]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Dissociatives]] (C) (G) *[[Disturbed]] (C) (E) *[[Donald Fagen]] *[[Donots]] (C) (F) *[[Doobie Brothers]] (C) (E) *[[Doors (The)]] (C) (E) *[[Doves]] (C) (E) *[[Dr. Colossus]] (C) (G) *[[Dr. Dre]] (C) (F) *[[DragonForce]] (C) (E) *[[Dream On Dreamer]] (C) (G) *[[Dream Theatre]] (C) (E) *[[Duff McKagan's Loaded]] (C) (F) (G) *[[Dustin Tebbutt]] (C) (G) *[[Dyssidia]] (C) (A) *[[Eagle-Eye Cherry]] (C) (F) *[[Eagles (The)]] (C) (E) *[[Eagles Of Death Metal]] (C) (F) *[[Earth Rot]] (C) (A) *[[Ed Kowalczyk]] (C) (E) *[[Eddy Current Suppression Ring]] (C) (G) *[[Eiffel 65]] (C) (F) *[[Elbow]] (C) (E) *[[Elton John]] (C) (E) *[[Elvis Presley]] (C) (E) *[[Eminem]] (C) (B) (E) *[[Emma Pask]] (C) *[[Emma Ruth Rundle]] (C) (G) *[[Emperors]] (C) *[[End Of Fashion]] (C) (E) *[[Enter Shikari]] (C) (F) *[[Eric Burdon]] (C) (F) *[[Eric Clapton]] (C) (E) *[[Eryn Non Dae]] (C) (F) *[[Escape The Fate]] (C) (E) *[[Eskimo Joe]] (C) (E) *[[Evanescence]] (C) (E) *[[Everclear]] (C) (F) *[[Evermore]] (C) (E) *[[Faith No More]] (C) (E) *[[Faker]] (C) (E) *[[Fall Out Boy]] (C) *[[Fang Island]] (B) *[[Fat Boy Slim]] (C) (F) *[[Fear Factory]] (C) (E) *[[Filthy Apes]] (C) (G) *[[(The) Finn Brothers]] (C) (E) *[[(The) Flaming Lips]] (C) (B) (E) *[[Fleetwood Mac]] (C) (F) *[[Flo Rida]] (C) (F) *[[Florence + The Machine]] (C) (E) *[[Flowermouth]] (C) (G) *[[Flying Colors]] (C) *[[Foals]] (C) (F) *[[Foo Fighters]] (C) *[[Forstora]] (C) (E) *[[Fourth Floor Collapse]] (C) (E) *[[Fragments Of Unbecoming]] (C) *[[Frank Sinatra]] (C) *[[Franz Ferdinand]] (C) *[[(The) Fratellis]] (C) (F) (G) *[[(The) Fray]] (C) (F) *[[Frenzal Rhomb]] (C) (F) *[[Fun]] *[[Funeral For A Friend]] *[[G3]] *[[Gang Of Youths]] (C) *[[Garbage]] *[[(The) Gasslight Anthem]] *[[Genisis|Genesis]] *[[Georgia Fair]] *[[Ghost Brigade]] *[[Gin Wigmore]] *[[Glenn Frey]] *[[Gloria Estefan]] (C) (E) *[[Gnarls Barkley]] (C) *[[God Dethroned]] *[[Goldfinger]] *[[Goldfrapp]] *[[Goo Goo Dolls]] *[[Good Charlotte]] *[[Gorillaz]] *[[Graphic Characters]] *[[Grateful Dead (The)]] *[[Grates (The)]] *[[Grave Forsaken]] *[[Gravemaker]] *[[Green Day]] (C) (B) *[[Grenadiers]]G\ *[[Grim Fandango]] *[[Grinspoon]] (C) (B) *[[Guards Of May]] *[[Guns N' Roses]] *[[Gurrumul]] *[[Guy Sebastian]] (C) *[[Gwen Stefani]] (C) (E) (B) *[[Gypsy & The Cat]] *[[Gypsyblood]] *[[Gyroscope]] (C) (B) *[[H.I.M.]] (C) (B) *Hawkwind *[[Heart]] (C) (B) *[[Heaven & Hell]] (C) (F) (G) *Hella *[[High On Fire]] (C) (D) *[[Hinder]] (C) (B) (D) *Human Engine (The) *[[I Built The Sky]] (C) (E) *Iggy Pop *[[Imagine Dragons]] (C) (E) *[[Incubus]] (C) (B) *[[Injured Ninja]] (C) (G) *[[Iron Maiden]] (C) *[[Izzy Stradlin And The Ju Ju Hounds]] (C) (F) (G) *[[Jebediah]] (C) (B) *[[Jet]] (C) *[[Jimmi Hendrix]] (C) *[[Jimmy Barnes]] (C) *Jimmy Eat World *[[Jim Ward]] (C) *[[Jo Jo Zep & The Falcons]] (C) *[[Joe Satriani]] (C) *[[Joel Turner & The Modern Day Poets]] *[[(The) John Butler Trio]] (C) (B) *[[Johnny Cash]] (C) *[[Johnny Diesel & The Injectors]] (C) *[[Josh Pyke]] (C) (B) *[[Joss Stone]] (C) *[[Judas Priest]] (C) *[[Kaiser Chiefs]] (C) *Kansas *[[Kasabian]] (C) (B) *[[Katatonia]] (C) *[[Katy Perry]] *[[Killers (The)]] (C) *[[Killing Heidi]] (C) *[[Killswitch Engage]] (C) *[[Kings Of Leon]] (C) *[[Kooks (The)]] (C) *[[Korn]] (C) (B) *[[Kreator]] (C) (F) *[[Kripkes Illusion]] (C) *[[Lady Gaga]] (C) *[[Lagwagon]] (C) *[[Lamb Of God]] (C) *[[Lana Del Rey]] (C) *Le Butcherettes *Led Zeppelin *[[Lenny Kravitz]] (C) *[[Limp Bizkit]] (C) *[[Lindsey Buckingham]] (C) (G) *[[Lindisfarne]] *[[Linkin Park]] (C) *[[Little Birdy]] (C) *[[Little Red]] (C) *Live *Living End (The) *[[Lo-tel]] *[[Ludacris]] (C) *[[Lupe Fiasco]] *Lynyrd Skynyrd *Machine Gun Fellatio (MGF) *[[Machine Head]] (C) (B) (D) *[[Magic Dirt]] (C) *[[Make Them Suffer]] (C) *[[Make Way For Man]] (C) (G) *[[Malignant Monster]] (C) *[[Marillion]] (B) (C) *[[Marilyn Manson]] (C) *[[Mark Knopfler]] (C) *[[Mark Seymour]] *[[Marmalade Mama]] *[[Maroon 5]] *Mars Volta (The) *[[Mastodon]] (C) (B) (E) *[[Matchbox 20]] *Meat Loaf *[[Megadeth]] (C) *[[Metallica]] (A) (C) (E) *[[Michael Buble]] (C) *[[Midnight Oil]] (C) *[[Mika]] (C) (E) *[[Ministry]] (Z) *[[Moana]] (C) *[[Moby]] (C) *[[Mogwai]] (C) *Motley Cure *Motorhead *[[Mozart]] (Z) *[[Mt. Mountain]] (C) *Muse *My Chemical Romance] *[[Natalie Imbruglia]] *Native *[[Neil Finn]] (C) *Neil Young *[[Nelly]] (C) (Z) *[[Ne Obliviscaris]] *[[Newstead|Newsted]] (C) *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds *Nickelback *Night Terrors (The) *Nirvana *[[No Doubt]] (C) *Oasis *[[(The) Ocean]] (C) (B) *Offspring (The) *Omar Rodriguez Lopez *(El Grupo Nuevo De) Omar Rodriguez Lopez *(El Trio De) Omar Rodriguez Lopez *Omar Rodriguez Lopez Group *Omar Rodriguez Lopez Quintet *One Day As A Lion *[[Opeth]] (C) (B) *Outkast *Panic! At The Disco *Papa Vs. Pretty *Paramore *Patti Smith *Pearl Jam *Pink Floyd *Powderfinger *Queens Of The Stone Age *R.E.M. *R. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Simdude1990/My_Album_Collection# Kelly] *Radiohead *Rage Against The Machine *Ramones *Red Hot Chili Peppers (The) *Red Lanterns *Rihanna *Rise Against *Rob Carlton *Robby Krieger *Robert Plant *Rolling Stones (The) *Santana *Shaggy *Silverchair *Simon And Garfunkel *Skyhooks *Slash *Slash's Snakepit *Slayer *Sleepy Jackson (The) *Something For Kate *Soundgarden *Spiderbait *Spinal Tap *Status Quo *Steely Dan *Stooges (The) *Sum 41 *Superjesus (The) *System Of A Down *Tame Impala *Taxiride *Taylor Swift *Tenacious D *Tiaryn *[[Tim Finn]] (C) *U2 *Uriah Heep *Velvet Revolver *Verve (The) *White Stripes (The) *Who (The) *Wishbone Ash *Wolfmother *[[Yanomano]] (C) *Yardbirds *Yes *Zach Hill *Zechs Marquise Latest activity